vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gimme
Gimme= |-|Giga-Goonkhan= |-|Giga-Goojin= ] Summary Gimme is one of the main antagonists of The Wonderful 101. As a brilliant battle tactician, he has achieved his position not from violence or power, but from intelligence. On the outside, he appears to be calm, but on the inside he is cold and calculating, devising plans that are always two steps ahead of the enemy in question. His ability to control and tame the rebellious and relentless GEATHJERK army is enough to give chills to even the hardest of GEATHJERK officials. The Giga-Goonkhan '''is Gimme's custom assault flying fortress. It wields immense firepower, with its most powerful weapons capable of blowing up Moon-sized objects (although the destruction was never seen outside of a simulation). In case of a true emergency, the flying fortress can strip off its core components, revealing the Giga-Goojin, who acts as its energy core. The '''Giga-Goojin is Gimme's custom improved model for the Gah-Goojin and the Wallgah-Goojin. It was designed to surpass its earlier models in every way possible. It now links to the pilot's mind, allowing them to become one with the machine and experience the five senses as if they were the machine itself. However, the mental strain it puts on the operator made for an excruciatingly small amount of GEATHJERK officials able to operate it. Clearly, Gimme, a galactic martial artist, is the one most fit for the robot, bringing out the most of its unlimited potential. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 6-A | 5-C | 5-C Name: Gimme Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Alien, Martial Artist, Second in Command of the GEATHJERK Federation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, can insert Vaaiki into one's body through his lightning bolts | Energy Manipulation, Torpedoes capable of blowing up moons, Lasers, Flight | Flight, Lasers, Status Effect Infliction, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can send out radio signals to contact other assault weapons such as the Kaizor Diejeah and Ohrowchee and seemingly control them Attack Potency: Likely Multi-Continent level (His power ranking of 7725 should put him within this range), Vaaiki bypasses conventional durability (A nanovirus that tears up and explodes the target's viscera within minutes) | Moon level (Its Warhead Torpedoes have been stated to be capable of blowing up moon-sized objects during simulations) | Likely Moon level (Is stated to only be used as an absolute last resort, its power ranking of 8664 is considerably higher than that of the Giga-Goonkhan's 8207) Speed: At least Peak Human movements FTL reactions and combat speed | Massively FTL (Its speed ranking of 6389 puts it far above that of The Meizerr in speed) | FTL '(Its speed ranking of 2563 puts it considerably higher than the Cough-Foon) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman to an unknown degree | Unknown | Likely Class M due to its sheer size Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Unknown | Moon Class Durability: Likely Multi-Continent level | Moon level | Moon level Stamina: Should be very high, as an intergalactic martial artist, he was shown to be perfectly fine when operating the Giga-Goojin, which would put immense strain on the bodies of anybody else Range: Extended melee range | Likely several kilometers | Higher Standard Equipment: * Giga-Goojin - Gimme's bipedal assault weapon. * Giga-Goonkhan - Gimme's custom assault carrier ship/flying fortress. * Vaaiki - One of Wanna's many torture weapons. A parasite-sized bioweapon that is a mere 10 nanometers tall, and is meant to slowly tear up a victim from the inside. Gimme is shown inserting Vaaiki into Prince Vorkken's body through his lightning bolts. Intelligence: Should be extremely high, easily one of the, if not the most intelligent members of the GEATHJERK Federation, and reached his rank of second-in-command from his intelligence alone Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Giga-Goojin: * Giga-Goojin Galactica Supernova: Giga-Goojin charges up the lights on its chest to power up a full-powered punch. * Drills: '''Much like the Gah-Goojin and the Wallgah-Goojin, the Giga-Goojin wields massive retractable drills in its fists. * '''Lasers: The Giga-Goojin can fire powerful V-Shaped lasers from its chest, as well as retractable laser arm cannons. It can also shoot rays of light from its eyes that seem to dazzle opponents and make them feel dizzy. *'Assists:' The Giga-Goojin can send out radio signals to contact other assault weapons. **'Ohdarko TA-CO2:' A giant octopus-shaped assault weapon that is meant for surviving in arctic conditions. It attacks by attempting to pull the opponent underwater. **'Kaizor Diejeah:' A bio-hybrid warship built from a cybernetic clone of the space beast known as the Diejeah. During the fight with Giga-Goojin, it is shown flying into the opponent from various angles to attack. **'Kaizor Ohrowchee:' A bio-hybrid warship built from a cybernetic clone of the space beast known as the Diekuu Ohrowchee. It has high-energy laser cannons mounted on each of its foreheads, as well as the ability to breathe fire. **'Gah-Goojin:' A bipedal assault weapon. Giga-Goojin attacks by throwing them in different patterns. **'Wallgah-Goojin:' A more powerful bipedal assault weapon. Giga-Goojin can attack by throwing flaming Wallgah-Goojins in conjunction with Gah-Goojins. Key: Gimme | Giga-Goonkhan | Giga-Goojin Gallery Giga-goonkhan4.PNG Giga-goonkhan3.PNG Giga-goonkhan2.png Giga-Goonkhan1.PNG Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Giants Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 5 Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 6